falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Calvert (brain)
(St. Aubin) (A Cuppa Joe) |refid = (St. Aubin) (A Cuppa Joe) |dialogue =DLC04TheBrainNPC.txt |footer =240px Holographic projection in the sea cave }} Professor Calvert (unknown-2277) (also known as The Brain and The Transcendent One among the tribals) was one of the inhabitants of Point Lookout in the years 2077 to 2277 and serves as the main antagonist of the Point Lookout add-on. Background Professor Calvert, once a brilliant government scientist, is now reduced to a power-mad brain in a jar. He retains his brilliance, but hundreds of years in isolation have left him a maddened, scheming figure, constructing elaborate plans to dominate the rest of the world. Now that he has a way of contacting people outside of his lab, he intends to follow through on his plans, especially if he can include revenge on Desmond, the agent responsible for his lack of a living body.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Pre-War Professor Calvert was a member of the prestigious and influential Calvert family before the Great War, and an accredited expert in the field of cognitive robotics. He survived the war by extracting his brain from his body and preserving it in the underground lab using experimental robobrain technologies. This technology has allowed him to survive for over 200 years and develop the ability to telepathically communicate with other people over long range. Brain in a jar His ultimate goal is to use his powers to achieve "psychic domination" over the Maryland area. Standing in the way of this goal is Desmond Lockheart, who was the one responsible for Calvert's lack of a body.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide The battle of the two rivals continues as the professor becomes a "god" to a local tribal cult. Despite the cult's usefulness as living agents and tools, the Professor is frequently frustrated by their misinterpretation of his orders as religious instruction. After the tribals fail to kill Desmond and destroy the psychic jamming device, he learns (by contacting the mind of the Lone Wanderer) that the jamming device is ready to be installed on the top of the Ferris wheel to completely block his powers. Calvert then asks the Lone Wanderer to destroy the device rather than install it. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Hearing Voices: The Lone Wanderer speaks to Calvert in Jacksons' inner sanctum, he instructs them to find a way to destroy Desmond's jamming device. * Thought Control: Desmond gives the Cogwave jammer to the Lone Wanderer and instructs him/her to place it on the Wonder Wheel. Before they can, Calvert telepathically orders the Lone Wanderer to throw the jammer in the trash compactor. * A Meeting of the Minds: The choice arises whether to kill Calvert or Desmond. However, the Lone Wanderer must kill Calvert in the end regardless of their choice. Effects of player's actions The Lone Wanderer must choose to kill either Desmond or Calvert at the end of the Meeting of the Minds quest; However, Calvert must be killed regardless of outcome. Abilities Professor Calvert is physically a human brain in a jar. He has the ability to control robots within the underground lab, and can access the minds of other people from a great distance. Though his psychic powers are strong, they are limited to the area immediately around him because of Desmond Lockheart's jamming device. He also controls a local tribal cult through a holographic projector he entrusted to Jackson, the cult leader. Due to his ability to speak telepathically to various people, Jackson's cult believe Calvert to be a type of deity. Notes * When encountering The Brain in the Underground Lab, if collisions are turned off, the player character can go into the tank and find a bobblehead that runs the talking scripts. * In some cases, even after killing Calvert, the player will occasionally receive the pop-up "The Brain is unconscious." This is typically due to a hostile non-player character attacking an Essential and normally inaccessible conversation stand-in located near the Wonder Wheel. * In Fallout: New Vegas, when Mr. House is asked if he has been preserved by keeping his brain in a jar (like a robobrain), he will say that this method of preservation would not allow him to maintain his thoughts or personality. However, Calvert maintains both of these attributes even though he has been kept alive in the same manner for hundreds of years, but at the cost of sanity as a consequence of such measures. ** This would be supported by the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues, in which a group of scientists known as the Think Tank have preserved their brains in a similar way to Professor Calvert, and have suffered from the same type of insanity, as indicated by Dr. Mobius. The only reason these brains haven't wrought havoc on the Mojave Wasteland is they have been forced into a recursion loop, causing them to forget about the existence of the outside world. * A human version of Professor Calvert, identified as "The Brain," is located in a non-openable Pulowski Preservation shelter inside the non-enterable Cuppa Joe north of the Wonder Wheel near the Point Lookout pier. He is visible on the compass as a friendly non-player character. This version is the source of Calvert's voice inside of the Lone Wanderer's mind during the mission to stop the transmission between him and the tribals. * Occasionally, one may find the human version of him near the wonder wheel. He can not be pickpocketed and, if attempting to kill him, he will revive in a matter of seconds. This may cause him to become hostile, though he will flee instead of attacking unless a weapon is lying anywhere near him, in which case he will attack the player with it. While he is dead he cannot be looted. * Calvert's world model is used for several brains found in the X-8 facility. * After destroying the brain tank, the brain will fall out onto the floor of the room at the bottom of the lighthouse. It can be carried and dropped although it can't be added to inventory. It can also be shot, vaporizing it into red mist. * Unlike the brains of the Think Tank, Calvert has developed psychic abilities. This is because he is using a modified version of the bio-med gel. * The tank Calvert's in seems to be very strong. It takes a full magazine from a Chinese assault rifle to destroy. Appearances Calvert (brain) appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes A living brain in a jar/vat is a common device in sci-fi movies, TV shows, games, and literature. Gallery Calvert hologram.png|Hologram FO3PL Calvert Pulowski.jpg|The Pulowski Preservation shelter containing an invisible Calvert placeholder Calvert Stealth Boy.png|Inside the shelter Calvert GECK render.png|Calvert GECK render References Category:Point Lookout characters Category:Fallout 3 scientists Category:Antagonists de:Professor Calvert pl:Profesor Calvert ru:Профессор Кэлверт uk:Професор Келверт zh:Professor Calvert